


comc professor!charlie au

by Nyodrite



Series: Ideas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: au wherein charlie becomes the comc professor in harry's third year





	comc professor!charlie au

"Teach.” Charlie paused, waiting to see if he’d be corrected because he had obviously misheard something. When no correction came, he was forced to realize that _no_ , he did not mishear or misunderstand anything. “You want me to _teach_? I’m practically the same age as the seventh years!”

“Interesting,” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. “I was unaware that we had twenty year olds as seventh years. Did you know, Minerva?”

“Albus, you _know_ that isn’t what he meant.” McGonagall scolded before turning her attention to him. He barely resisted the urge to simultaneously straighten and cringe in preparation for a scolding, _she can’t give you detention anymore_ he reminded himself and thought he saw the headmaster’s mouth quirk into a smile. “Mr. Weasley - Charlie -”

There was something both terrifying and horrifying at having your old Head of House referring to you by name, Charlie decided.

“I know it’s rather unconventional and that you have your reservations, one being your _present_ career and how accepting will affect it,” McGonagall said, as calm and unshakable as when she talked down a Ravenclaw from a panic attack during O.W.L. season. “But we would not be asking you to do so if we were not certain that this was the best choice.”

“But - why _me_?” Charlie asked.

“For one,” Dumbledore said, steepling his fingers and seemingly ready to be serious now. “You are someone that we trust; that you will offer no ill will to the students regardless to their circumstances, that you will not favor any student over the others, that your temperament will allow you to navigate any awkwardness may arise due to your age, that you will ensure that no irreparable harm will befall a student and that you will do your utmost to make certain that the students in your care will have an engaging learning experience that would not encourage the rather prominent misconceptions of certain creatures.”

“ _Oh_.” he said, mouth suddenly dry. That was a terrifying amount of responsibility and trust. “And - the - the second reason?”

The headmaster leaned back in his chair, eyes twinkling as he spoke. “It is also, I find, rather difficult for the Ministry to declare you unsuitable given you managed to survive over two years at a _dragon_ reserve.”

_Because apparently not getting eaten by giant, fire-breathing lizards somehow means I can teach now,_ Charlie thought somewhat hysterically. _Good to know._

Dumbledore coughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have this in progress as an actual story, what's posted here being the beginning of chapter one (which i've officially titled as _Resume: Still Alive_ and unofficially have been calling chapter _Because apparently not getting eaten by giant, fire-breathing lizards somehow means I can teach now_ ), but I part way through I couldn't remember if I actually posted the idea anywhere instead of just talking about it in PMs.
> 
> So here it is!
> 
>  
> 
> _also, dumbledore is totally kinda reading his mind because i needed someone to express my amusement over charlie's thoughts_


End file.
